Amor entre una humana y un hombre lobo
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: ¿Dejarias a tu pareja si te oculta que es un hombre lobo? Pues Ryuga le oculta a Hikaru lo que es, hasta que una noche ella lo ve ante sus ojos. AVISO posible lemon HikaruxRyuga
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pretenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Conozco a mi amado Ryuga desde que éramos pequeños, lo conocí cuando tenía 5 años, era la nueva de la clase a la que nadie le interesaba. Pero ese día, vi a un chico, el estaba sentado solo sin nadie a su alrededor, tenía el pelo blanco, con un mechón rojo, tenía los ojos dorados, llevaba una camisa negra, unos pantalones deportivos y unas deportivas. La profesora me sentó a su lado pero él no me hizo mucho caso, después de acabar las clases de la mañana llego el receso, lo extraño es que ese chico no trajo almuerzo y la profesora le regañaba por eso.

-Ryuga, esto no puede ser que vengas todos los días sin almuerzo.-Le replicaba la profesora.

-Es que no me lo pude hacer.-Dijo Ryuga apenado.

-Pues dile a tus padres que te lo hagan-Le dijo la profesora, pero Ryuga solo se digno a darle la espalda a la profesora e irse a un banco a sentarse. Después de almorzar nadie se acercaba a mí y estaba sola, entonces decidí acercarme a ese chico al que la profesora lo llamo Ryuga, cuando me siento a su lado le saludo pero él no me responde, eso me molesta y le empiezo a mover para que me respondiese.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Ryuga enfadado.

-Te eh saludado y no has respondido.-Le digo enfadada.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, ahora déjame solo.-Me respondió Ryuga.

-Te llamas Ryuga ¿Verdad?-Le digo haber si se calma un poco, pero el solo asiente con la cabeza, hasta que se le oye cómo le rugen las tripas debido al hambre que tenia, a mi me había sobrado un poco de almuerzo y decidí dárselo.

-Ryuga, toma comételo, yo no tengo hambre.-Le digo amablemente.

-¿Enserio me lo quieres dar?- Me pregunta sorprendido.

-Si comételo, aparte se oyen tus tripas, dime ¿Por qué no trajiste almuerzo?-Le pregunto alegremente.

-Es que no se, como prepararme un almuerzo, y si preguntas por mis padres, murieron cuando nací y ¿Cómo te llamas?-Me dijo tristemente Ryuga. Para luego comerse lo que me quedaba de almuerzo.

-Me llamo Hikaru.-Le digo alegremente. Desde ese día siempre fuimos amigos, pero cuando ya teníamos 15 años Ryuga conoció a un hombre llamado Doji, que se lo llevo diciéndole que si se iba con él, viviría alegremente y podría estudiar en la universidad de Madrid. Pero eso era todo mentira, por su culpa el cogió un bleyd que le hizo cambiar, aparte de que Doji lo maltrataba constantemente. Después de pasar por muchas cosas el volvió a ser el mismo de antes, ahora éramos pareja y éramos pareja. Pero a mis amigos, no les gustaba que estuviese con él, ya que ellos no le conocían también como lo conocía yo, ya que él me lo contaba todo. Los 2 estábamos muy unidos, pero cuando había luna llena Ryuga salía de casa a las ocho y volvía al amanecer, yo no sabía el porqué, pero medaba igual mientras que no me fuese infiel. Yo volvía de trabajar y al abrir la puerta pregunte si había alguien.

-Ryuga, ¿Estas en casa?-Le pregunto al viento.

-Si, estoy en la cocina.-Me dijo la voz de Ryuga, que una vez llego a la cocina lo veo sentado en una silla, apoyado en la mesa y comiendo una manzana.

-¿Cómo estas amor?-Le digo tiernamente, ya que me pase toda la mañana trabajando.

-Estoy bien, y ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-Me pregunta levantándose y tirando los restos de lo que era una manzana a la basura.

-Me fue bien, aunque el padre de Ginga es algo pesado.-Le respondo antes de besarlo, para después darle un tierno beso. Hasta que tocan a la puerta y va a abrir Ryuga, para su mala suerte se encuentra a Ginga y compañía en la puerta.

-¿Qué queréis?-Pregunta Ryuga enfadado.

-Hablar con Hikaru, eso es todo.-Le responde Madoka enfadada. Una vez voy veo que son Ginga y los demás, y de seguro que estaban molestando a Ryuga, Ryuga se gira y me ve, me dice que quieren hablar conmigo, yo les dejo entrar y Ryuga se va a nuestro cuarto, según él para no molestarnos. Una vez nos sentamos en el sofá y cierro la puerta, luego me empezaron a molestarme con que dejase a Ryuga y que me llevaría por el mal camino. Después de estar hasta la noche dándome la pelota se fueron y Ryuga bajo de la habitación.

-¿Ya se fueron?-Pregunto Ryuga con cara de angelito.

-Si, me hicieron dolor de cabeza.-Le respondo tumbándome en el sofá.

-Son muy pesados, no sé qué problema tienen conmigo.-Me responde Ryuga sentado en el otro sofá enfrente mía.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, ahora que lo pienso mañana hay luna llena.-Le digo a Ryuga esperando una respuesta.

-Mañana entro a las ocho y salgo al amanecer.-Me responde, aunque siempre me responde lo mismo, no sé porque espero otra respuesta.

-¿Por qué entras tan temprano y sales tan tarde?- Le pregunto, muy preocupada.

-No sé, el jefe quiere que trabaje.-Me responde tranquilamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué cuando hay luna llena?-Le pregunto esperando una buena respuesta.

-No sé, quizá porque es luna de lobos.-Me responde un poco serio, y se tumba en el sofá.

-Entonces no tienes buena respuesta.-Le digo un poco aburrida.

-Oye, ¿No tienes hambre?, yo si-Me dice Ryuga para cambiar de tema rápidamente, igual tenía razón aparte ya iban a ser las diez de la noche. Iba a hacer la cena pero Ryuga dijo que quería hacerla él, que por suerte sabia cocinar, porque el año pasado me destrozo la cocina, de casi lo mato pero puso cara de yo no fui y de angelito, y no tuve más remedio que perdonarle. Después de cenar nos quedamos viendo un ratito la tele, y después nos fuimos a dormir, a media noche me levante y vi que en el horario de Ryuga tenía descanso mañana, empiezo a sospechar que me oculta algo importante.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les haya gustado, no les diré que le oculta Ryuga eso saldrá en el capitulo siguiente. Dejen reviews, si quieren no obligo a nadie.<p> 


	2. ¿Que eres?

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. AVISO este capitulo tiene un poco de lemon, no recomendado para menores de dieciocho años.**

Al día siguiente Ryuga se levanto sobre las cinco de la mañana, y salió de casa, no sabía a dónde iba, yo me levante a las diez de la mañana, y a las once y media vino Ryuga. Yo estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, no me había dado cuenta de que Ryuga había vuelto, y siento que alguien me coge por la cintura y me asusto, entonces le pego un codazo en el estomago.

-Oye eso duele, pegas fuerte para ser chica.-Dice Ryuga dolorido por el golpe.

-Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú no me entere de que habías entrado.-Le digo a Ryuga disculpándome.

-Pues a la próxima no me acerco a ti por la espalda.-Dice Ryuga aun dolorido por el golpe.

-Lo siento amor, no quería hacerlo.-Me sigo disculpando.

-No pasa nada estoy bien.-Me dice fingiendo una sonrisa, y yo a modo de disculpa le beso tiernamente en los labios, pero por mala suerte llaman a la puerta y voy a abrir, de mientras Ryuga siguió cocinando ya que lo deje a medias. Cuando abro la puerta veo que son Madoka, Ginga, Tsubasa, Benkey y Kenta.

-¿Esta Ryuga?-Pregunta Ginga en voz bajita.

-Si está en la cocina ¿Por qué?-Le respondo a Ginga soltando yo una pregunta para él.

-Escúchame, hoy tienes que irte de aquí, ven con nosotros es peligroso estar al lado de Ryuga.-Me dice Tsubasa preocupado.

-No entiendo, Ryuga no es peligroso y nunca lo fue.-Le respondo a Tsubasa.

-No entiendo como aun no te ha matado.-Me dice Madoka. Cuando voy a hablar sale Ryuga de la cocina, y se ve que venía muy enfadado.

-¿Desde cuándo protegéis tanto a Hikaru?-Pregunta Ryuga.

-Desde que estas con ella.-Responde Madoka.

-Yo no soy peligroso y nunca mataría a Hikaru.-Dice Ryuga enfadado.

-Pues qué raro que no la hayas matado a un hombre…-Ginga iba a seguir pero Ryuga cierra la puerta de golpe, después se sienta en el sofá Ryuga estaba muy nervioso, nunca lo había visto así, quizá era por el comentario que soltó Ginga.

-Ryuga, ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada por él.

-Si, tranquila, solo estoy algo nervioso.-Me responde un poco calmado, decido sentarme a su lado y abrazarle, el lo único que hizo fue responder a mi abrazo, pero me acorde de lo que Ryuga no le dejo acabar de decir a Ginga iba a decir hombre algo.

-Ryuga, porque Ginga te dijo hombre no se qué ya que no le dejaste acabar.-Le pregunto a Ryuga.

-Olvídate de eso, Ginga está algo loco.-Me responde Ryuga a un abrazándome. Me levanto y me voy a la cocina, cuando llego veo que Ryuga ya lo había cocinado todo.

-Ryuga, no eres algo rápido a la hora de cocinar.-Le digo sorprendida.

-Si, lo más probable, no calculo lo que tardo.-Me responde alegremente, para después abrazarme por la espalda y besarme el cuello.

-¿No era que no te acercarías a mi por la espalda?-Le pregunto a Ryuga riéndome un poco.

-Si, pero es solo si acabo de volver de un sitio y no te das cuenta.-Me responde Ryuga a un besando mi cuello.

-Ryuga, ya deja de besarme el cuello, me haces cosquillas.-Le digo a Ryuga evitando a que pase a mayores.

-Esa es la cuestión.-Me dice Ryuga divertidamente, que de seguro ya estaría pensando algo raro.

-Ryuga detente antes de que esto pase a mayores.-Le digo, que por suerte para mi paro y se fijo que ya eran la una de la tarde, el tiempo pasaba volando y más cuando estabas con tu pareja, o al menos eso pensó Ryuga. Después fuimos a comer, una vez que comimos, Ryuga se tumbo en uno de los sofás y yo me senté a su lado. Entonces se levanto y me beso tiernamente, haciendo que me tumbase encima de él.

-Ryuga ¿Te ocurre algo?, hoy estas demasiado cariñoso.-Le digo extrañada.

-No sé yo estoy como todos los días.-Me dice Ryuga mientras introduce su mano derecha por dentro de mi camisa.

-Ryuga, quieto te lo advierto.-Le digo amenazadoramente.

-Que miedo, mira como tiemblo.-Me dice quitándome la camisa poco a poco.

-Ryuga esto va a acabar mal.-Le digo otra vez amenazadoramente.

-Vamos no seas así, conmigo sabes que me muero por hacerlo.-Me responde Ryuga una vez me quita la camisa y se la quita el, después me besa apasionadamente y me quita el sujetador, mientras disfruta besándome.

-Ryuga, detente por favor.-Le digo suplicándole.

-Tu sabes que también lo quieres hacer, mi bella Hikaru.-Me dice seductoramente, hasta que no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, me quita lo que me queda de ropa y me sigue besando, hasta que empieza a besarme y morderme el cuello, dejándome algunos moretones, una vez se harta de besarme, decide introducir su miembro dentro de mí, haciendo que lance unos gemidos de placer. Ya eran las siete y media, nos habíamos quedado dormidos después de aquel tan hermoso rato de placer al menos para mí, yo me levante sin despertar a Ryuga, me vestí y fui a por algo de comer. Ya eran las ocho y cuando fui al salón vi a Ryuga gritando de dolor, fui hasta donde estaba el pero me tiro dejándome un arañón en el brazo derecho. Perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté, ante mis ojos tenia a una bestia aullando. Estaba petrificada, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, cuando me iba a mover la bestia se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y se acerco a mí, una vez enfrente mía se sentó como si fuese un perro, y para peor empezó a hablar.

-¿Estas bien Hikaru?-Me pregunta, pero yo temblaba de miedo no sabía que responder.

-Supongo que si ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Le pregunto mucho mas asustada.

-Porque soy yo Ryuga, veras yo te eh ocultado, que era un hombre lobo.-Me dice Ryuga tristemente.

-Por eso te ibas cuando había luna llena, y por eso Ginga y los demás me advertían todo el rato pero, nunca te dejare me da igual lo que seas por mí como si eres un vampiro, yo te quiero y por eso siempre estaré a tu lado.-Le digo para animarle.

* * *

><p>-Bueno les dejo aquí el próximo capítulo tratara de cómo Hikaru soporta a Ryuga transformado en hombre lobo, ya que parece un perro. Dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo chao.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

Una vez me cure el arañón me fui a hacer la cena. Una vez la acabe, no sabia que darle de comer a Ryuga.

-Oye Ryuga, ¿Qué vas a cenar?-Le pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-No voy a cenar, nunca ceno cuando hay luna llena y me transformo.-Me responde Ryuga y llaman a la puerta, le digo a Ryuga que se esconda. Y cuando abro veo que son Madoka, Ginga y Tsubasa.

-Menos mal que estas bien Hikaru.-Me dice Madoka. Pero Ryuga al oír las voces sale y todos, se quedan sorprendidos al verle transformado en hombre lobo, y a la vez se asustan.

-¿Qué queréis?-Dice Ryuga enfadado, entonces cojo una pelota la tiro y el va tras ella.

-Chicos, iros antes de que vuelva.-Cierro la puerta y llega Ryuga con la pelota explotada en su boca, me la deja en el suelo y se enfada mucho.

-No me trates como perro.-Me dice muy enfadado.

-Lo siento, si no ibas a matarlos.-Le digo un poco tranquila.

-Nunca eh matado a alguien, solo mate a mis padres al no saber controlarme, después no volví a matar.-Me dice Ryuga arrepentido y entristecido.

-Lo siento, pero lo hice por si acaso, supongo que estarás así hasta el amanecer.-Le digo un poco triste.

-Si, pero igual me voy al bosque y vuelvo al amanecer.-Me dice intentando convencerme, pero yo solo me digno a abrazarle y a empezar a llorar sin motivo.

-No quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate aquí conmigo.-Le suplico a Ryuga.

-Está bien me quedare.-Me responde hasta que veo, que está lleno de pulgas.

-Ryuga, estas lleno de pulgas.-Le digo sorprendida.

-Que esperabas ahora soy un lobo.-Me responde y le obligo a vallarse, pero él no quiere, pero al final logro llevarle a la ducha y vallarlo. Mientras le intento secar el pelo se hacen las doce y todavía no había cenado. Una vez ceno me dispongo a irme a la cama pero me preguntaba donde dormiría Ryuga.

-Ryuga ¿Dónde vas a dormir?-Le pregunto un poco extrañada.

-En el suelo, si me subo a la cama la llenaría de pelos.-Me responde tranquilamente.

-Es que me da pena dejarte en el suelo.-Le digo con pena.

-Tranquila al amanecer iré a la cama, tú descansa tranquila.-Es la única respuesta que me da Ryuga. Después de un rato intento dormirme pero me resulta imposible pensando en que Ryuga, estaba durmiendo en el suelo ya eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir, paso la media hora y Ryuga empezaba a gritar de dolor.

-Ryuga ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada, hasta verle en su forma humana.

-Si siempre siento ese, agudo dolor cuando me transformo y me des transformo.-Esa es la respuesta que me da Ryuga para luego acostarse en la cama aun con dolor.

-Ryuga.-Susurro, pero él me oye ya que estamos muy cerca o tiene un gran oído porque lo dije muy bajito.

-¿Qué quieres Hikaru?-Me pregunta al haber escuchado su nombre.

-Nada, solo quería decirte que te amo.-Le digo tiernamente.

-Eso ya lo sé, porque yo también te amo Hikaru.-Me responde tranquilamente casi dormido.

-No sé como un chico como tú, se pudiese enamorar de mi, aparte siempre eras tan calado, tan reservado, sin sentimientos, orgulloso y serio.-Le digo esperando una respuesta.

-Algo mas era, porque has dicho demasiadas cosas, y si me enamore de ti es porque eres diferente, especial, guapa…-Me dice seductoramente Ryuga para después besarme tiernamente en los labios, mientras me besa se pone encima mía, para después besar mi cuello.

-Ryuga contrólate un poco.-Le digo controlándolo.

-Porque será que siempre sabe lo que quiero hacer, ahora me lees la mente o que.-Me dice Ryuga enfadado.

-Eso es porque te conozco demasiado bien, cariño.-Le digo divertidamente.

-Ya decía yo, que eras muy lista, aparte nos conocemos desde los cinco años, guapa.-Me dice Ryuga otra vez seductoramente.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos durmamos si no quieres ir medio dormido al trabajo.-Le digo felizmente y nos quedamos dormidos los 2. La verdad me da igual lo que sea yo lo que sé es que lo amare y lo seguiré amando para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y entiendan que da igual lo que sean las personas si estas enamoradoa, eso te debe dar igual ya que seguirás amando a esa persona y entiendan que da igual lo que sean las personas si estas enamorado/a, eso te debe dar igual ya que seguirás amando a esa persona.


End file.
